


11 o’clock, the curtains are closed

by intherubble



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever thought about it?” Bobby asks with no preamble, not that it matters. Jinhwan has a worrying ability of knowing what Bobby’s thinking at most times without having to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 o’clock, the curtains are closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/gifts).



The sound of Jinhwan’s socked feet shuffling around is thankfully muted by hotel carpet. Their manager won’t be calling around the rooms for another hour to make sure they’re all up and halfway dressed. Jinhwan doesn’t want to rob Bobby and Hanbin of the last precious minutes of sleep. He’d set his alarm early to beat Junhwe to the shower but then found himself in a towel short of his hair cream and favorite moisturizer. Sneaking into Bobby and Hanbin’s room without waking them had been easy enough since he’d purposely left it on the latch when he’d slipped back to his shared room with Junhwe across the hall only a few hours before. He’s almost sure he’ll find what he’s after somewhere strewn around the room. Bobby’s method of packing toiletries for the three nights in Osaka had mostly consisted of swooping an arm across the bathroom counter so all the bottles tumbled into an open bag, regardless of to whom they belonged.

Jinhwan lets out a triumphant huff when he finds his wayward cosmetics nestled in the corner of Bobby’s open suitcase next to his bed, spewing sweatshirts and jeans across the floor. The moisturizer feels suspiciously light in Jinhwan’s hand and he frowns with narrowed eyes at it. If Bobby had used his designer face cream to-

The thought cuts off when a hand curls around Jinhwan’s wrist just as he’s about to make for the door.

“Hyung,” Bobby mumbles. His face is still mushed into the pillow and it looks like his eyes haven’t even opened.

“What?” Jinhwan hisses, flicking his gaze over to see if Hanbin’s still comatose. “It’s time to get up, you’re going to be late.” He’s feeling a little vindictive and is hoping Bobby will jolt awake in panic.

“You’re lying,” Bobby nuzzles his cheek against the pillowcase sleepily, sounding infuriatingly sure of himself. “C’mere…,” he slurs in retaliation, tugging Jinhwan’s wrist as Jinhwan tries to snatch it away.

“Hey, no.” Jinhwan struggles against it but Bobby still topples him easily with a hard enough pull at his arm, uses the momentum to roll them in a tangle in the sheets so Jinhwan finds himself on his back under him and his cosmetics are once again lost to Bobby’s chaos. He tries to protest as quietly as possible but just ends up with Bobby’s face against his collarbone, morning breath tickling Jinhwan’s chin, fingers trying to worm their way between the layers of Jinhwan’s clothing to find the warmth of his skin.

Jinhwan squirms when Bobby’s fingertips skate over his exposed belly and the smallest giggle escapes him. He tries to muffle it with a hand slapped over his own mouth but it’s too late, Bobby’s heard it and his jaw digs into Jinhwan’s chest when he props it there to grin up at him, suddenly looking awake and alert. Distressingly so.

Predictably this is when the tickling starts, Bobby’s big hands dancing up the sides of Jinhwan’s tummy eagerly. Jinhwan writhes, trying to wiggle away from it with one hand still clapped over his mouth and thinking he won’t be sorry if he knees Bobby in the dick. Bobby’s got ulterior motives though. As soon as he’s got Jinhwan sufficiently off his guard his hands get less playfully innocent quick. A palm fondles Jinhwan’s soft cock in his shorts with no finesse, Bobby waggling his eyebrows up at Jinhwan, still breathing heavy from the tussle.

“Don’t,” Jinhwan says in the quelling voice he uses for when the puppies back home nip at the backs of his heels but Bobby doesn’t seem chastised. Bobby’s palm smoothes its motions into something more rhythmic. Jinhwan’s shirt’s ridden up even further from where Bobby had nudged it. One more inch and his nipple will be out. Bobby doesn’t miss the opportunity to start mouthing at Jinhwan’s belly. Jinhwan watches with his chin to his chest and his eyes crossed, hating that it’s cute when Bobby pouts up at him between kisses like he’s asking for permission.

The room’s quiet now that their rustling of the sheets has died down and Jinhwan bites his lip as he glances over at Hanbin still asleep in the adjacent bed only a nightstand’s width away. Hanbin’s a heavy enough sleeper when not under a deadline and they don’t need to be at soundcheck for a few hours. It’s risky but Jinhwan is almost sure Hanbin _knows_ , has caught them too many times red mouthed coming out of the bathroom together when the shower hadn’t even been running or seen the defiled socks in their mutual laundry pile, too many to be just from one person. One time he’d come into the room and flopped onto the bed next to them when Bobby was halfway through jerking Jinhwan off under the covers. Hanbin’s solid warmth at his side didn’t help Jinhwan will his boner down, nor did Bobby’s snickering puffing over his neck, and he’d had to roll onto his stomach and pretend to fall asleep sandwiched between them.

Hanbin’s probably figured it out but Jinhwan’s tried to draw the line at doing anything while he was actually _in the room_ , as much as Bobby’s repeatedly toed the line. It feels even more immoral that Hanbin’s not even awake to take himself out of the situation if he wanted. Jinhwan’s eyes flick between Hanbin’s unconscious body and where Bobby’s gotten his cock to start showing some interest between his legs. He sighs through his teeth and relaxes so his thighs drop open from where they’d tensed up defensively and Bobby takes it for the invitation it is.

Bobby shoves the covers to the side so he has room to work and Jinhwan puffs them up a little bit more, thinking that maybe even if Hanbin does wake up he won’t be able to see with the pile in the way. Though even Hanbin’s probably bright enough to figure out what’s going on with Jinhwan in Bobby’s place in his bed and wet sucking sounds filtering through the room. Bobby’s nothing if not sloppy.

Bobby’s not delicate about it when he tugs down Jinhwan’s shorts. Jinhwan’s ass comes off the sheets and he chokes off the sound in his throat when Bobby ducks in quick to mouth the head of his cock, sucks it between his lips with his hands still busy working Jinhwan’s briefs down his thighs. Jinhwan can’t tell if it’s because Bobby actually cares they’re pressed for time or if he’s getting off on the possibility of Hanbin catching them so easily and it’s making him eager but he doesn’t play around like he normally does. Always licking fat stripes up Jinhwan’s cock til he’s humping up at Bobby’s face looking for some type of actual suction or nosing around Jinhwan’s balls enough to goad Jinhwan into taking him by the hair and getting his mouth where he wants it.

Bobby sucks Jinhwan down to the point his throat is flexing around the length of it but not choking, his eyes thinning out. His lips tighten on the slide back up and the circle of his fingers follow after so he can pump the skin of Jinhwan’s shaft down as his tongue presses into the head. Jinhwan’s the type to have his toes curling and hands clutching at whatever’s near when he’s getting off, the pillowcase next to his head or usually the longer tufts of hair on the crown of Bobby’s head.

It doesn’t take long for both of Jinhwan’s hands to fist in Bobby’s hair, making it easier for him to rock his hips up into the suck of Bobby’s mouth. His eyes are scrunched shut as he tries to will the nut out of himself as quickly as possible, his belly squirming from the illicitness of what they’re doing. He can already feel the edges of what he’s after tingling up the skin of his fingertips and thighs. Bobby’s mouth pops up so the head of Jinhwan’s dick is just brushing against his bottom lip to finish him off, jacking his fist so fast it makes obscene slick noises and Jinhwan lets slip a little _hng_ , eyes slitting open to watch. He can’t help cutting his gaze to the side one last time just as the tightening in his gut starts to spill over.

And meets Hanbin’s eyes staring back at him, pupils big and mouth slack with his cheek against the pillow.

Jinhwan’s orgasm hits him with a swooping snag under his belly, heart a free fall in his throat. His gaze stays helplessly locked with Hanbin’s even as Bobby sucks him through the aftershocks, Jinhwan no longer able to swallow back the gasps that spill out of his mouth. His whole body going livewire hot and shuddery.

“Ha-,” he starts on an inhale, brain not functioning enough to put syllables together. It startles into Hanbin blinking like he’s snapping out of a haze and Jinhwan finally _looks_ and realizes Hanbin’s laying on his front with a furtive hand shoved down his shorts.

 

-

 

“Have you ever thought about it?” Bobby asks with no preamble, not that it matters. Jinhwan has a worrying ability of knowing what Bobby’s thinking at most times without having to ask.

“No.” The answer’s a pretense as much as the question, of course he has. Bobby might struggle in his tutoring but has always been able to read people like it’s a third language he’s fluent in.

It’s late into the night and the two of them are still holed up in basement practice room, so it could be any day really. Jinhwan sits on the bench in the composing room with his tablet in his lap, Hanbin’s guide recording of the choreo for this month’s evaluation playing on screen. Jinhwan must’ve watched it fifty times over by now, wondering where Hanbin gets the drive to pour all of himself into everything he does over and over. It’s been hard remembering what all this is even for the past few months, their future as a team nebulous and feeling more uncertain than ever.

Bobby collapses next to him, slumped into Jinhwan’s side and smelling of all the eighteen hours worth of sweat since they’d left the dorm that morning.

“I’ve thought about it.” Bobby’s finger reaches out to drag the progress bar of the video back to the beginning. Hanbin lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe his face and shakes his limbs loose. “About the two of you together,” Bobby says conversationally.

Jinhwan isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to say, what he wants to, so he stays silent. Bobby’s bare arm slides across Jinhwan’s shoulder, tacky against the skin of his nape, tucking Jinhwan under his elbow.

“Do you think it’d be his first?” Bobby asks as his other hand settles easily on the inside of Jinhwan’s thigh. They both know perfectly well the farthest Hanbin’s ever been is with the palm of his hand so the question is just for the way Jinhwan’s cheeks heat at the thought. “He’d probably be good at it,” Bobby rubs lazy circles into the sore muscle of Jinhwan’s leg and Jinhwan relaxes into it unconsciously. “Has the lips for it.”

Jinhwan lets out a shaky exhale through his nose. “Yeah,” he breathes, not completely sure what he’s agreeing to as he let’s Bobby grope him clumsy but familiar through his sweats, mouth to Jinhwan’s ear and Hanbin’s name on his tongue.

 

-

 

Bobby’s not the best of them with technology, doesn’t really understand instagram and has the emoticon usage habits of a middle aged parent learning how to use texting for the first time. It’s Jinhwan who’s the most fond of facetiming, will sometimes call Bobby just to keep him company on the walk back to the dorm when he’d left him at the studio five minutes before.

When Bobby gets to go back to the States to see his family for the first time in three years, Jinhwan’s not expecting to hear from him much. Maybe a few messages with pictures of all the red meat he’s eating and periodic check ups on Hanbin to make sure he hasn’t spent the whole time locked in the basement studio alone with no one there to keep him from having a break with reality. But it’s nice. Bobby facetimes Jinhwan the first day he’s home, eyes still crusty with jetlag, and takes Jinhwan around his house, turning the camera around when he wants to talk to Jinhwan’s face but holding it too close so all that’s in frame is eyebrows and the bridge of his nose.

Jinhwan blindly fumbles around the dorm calling for the rest of them to come see, Bobby yelling for ‘the kids’ through the connection. Junhwe refuses to get out of bed but Jinhwan knows he’s just as curious as they all are so Jinhwan herds them on to Junhwe’s mattress despite his weak protests. He snatches Jinhwan’s phone out of his hand after a minute to hold it out so they can can all see the palm sized screen, muttering about tiny arms while Bobby’s mom’s achingly familiar eye smile grins back at them over a steaming pot in a kitchen half the world away.

The second time, it wakes Jinhwan up, phone vibrating incessantly on the bed next to his pillow. It’s the middle of the night but Bobby would know there was a good enough chance Jinhwan’s awake. Jinhwan rolls over and thumbs _accept_ on the call without really opening his eyes, propping his phone up so only half of his cheek mushed into the pillow comes into frame.

“Hello~,” Bobby’s lilting coo in English comes out a little too loud, making Jinhwan scrunch his nose and adjust the volume while Bobby’s husky chuckle echos in the dark. Jinhwan doesn’t go wake the others this time. They need the sleep and Bobby will be back in a few days anyway.

“Tell me about it,” Jinhwan mumbles drowsily. He rolls with the phone cradled in his palm so he can curl around it and listen to Bobby. His words tumble out in murmurs, about how it pangs how much has changed since he’s been back and how he’s stressing about the realities of bringing his parents back to Korea. This is the Bobby that’s just for Jinhwan, soft and intimate, and Jinhwan’s impossibly fond of him. He talks til he’s rubbing tiredly at his eyes even though it’s only the middle of the day there, deflating and resting his face on the edge of the keyboard like he wishes it was Jinhwan’s shoulder, Jinhwan only able see one half of his sideways pouting face.

Jinhwan croons at him comfortingly, still not awake enough to offer any type of real emotional guidance, but it does the trick like he knew it would. Bobby’s head pops up when Jinhwan pats a fingertip against the camera lens and all Jinhwan can see for the next minute is the blur of Bobby nuzzling the top of his head against his laptop screen. Jinhwan’s eyes slide back shut for the barest moment as he grins close lipped about how stupid it all is but still has him feeling warm in his chest.

There’s a light back in Bobby’s eye when his face comes into focus again. “Is he in the studio?”

“No,” Jinhwan answers like the question was a logical progression in the conversation, “he came back around eleven.” His feet are already swinging out of bed as he says it. Their dorm’s modern and has a nice heater but the floor’s still cool as he pads down the hall. Junhwe is passed out on the long part of the couch in the common area, drooling on a pillow and leaving Donghyuk to curl up on the shorter arm while the television plays drama reruns into the room. Jinhwan shakes his head for Bobby’s benefit though it’s probably too dark for him to see.

With six boys living in one dorm, as spacious as the accommodations are compared to what Jinhwan’s heard trainees from smaller companies have to suffer through, Bobby’s room is too precious of a space to be left empty in his absence. Hanbin’s been using it as a makeshift studio with his laptop and headphones so he can worth through the night without keeping Jinhwan awake though Jinhwan’s pretty sure Yunhyeong had locked himself in there the day before to jerk one out before practice in the top bunk Bobby doesn’t use anyway.

Sure enough, when Jinhwan pushes open the door Hanbin is hunched over his mixing program in Bobby’s rumpled sheets that probably haven’t been changed since well before Bobby left. Hanbin’s headphones are on and he jumps when Jinhwan climbs in with him, sliding into the space between his back and the headboard.

“Say hi,” he breathes against Hanbin’s neck, tugging the clunky Beats off and holding out his phone over Hanbin’s shoulder.

“Kimbap,” Hanbin says after a moment, sounding tired but earnest. Jinhwan can see the way Hanbin’s smile stretches to meet the creases under his eyes in the little square, his own face peeking into the frame with his chin on Hanbin’s shoulder.

A few clicks later, Jinhwan’s phone is tossed aside with Hanbin’s headphones and Bobby is grinning up at them from the computer screen, laying back in his adolescent bed with his laptop balanced on his knees. Jinhwan settles with his legs on either side of Hanbin’s and Hanbin snug against his chest, curling his arms around Hanbin’s middle to slip his hands into the pocket on the front of his sweatshirt for warmth and giving a squeeze.

Bobby asks how Hanbin’s tracks are going, has probably had snippets of them littering his emails for the past week. Jinhwan listens contentedly and gives his opinion when they look for it but mostly idly rubs the flat of Hanbin's stomach through his sweatshirt, letting the sound of their voices wash over him. And it’s almost normal. Close enough. None of them say ‘I miss you’ cause it’s not really about that. They’re all capable of existing on their own, but drift back towards each other when it’s the path of least resistance because there’s the understanding things are better when it’s the three of them. It’s not something they’ve ever talked about but it’s there in the way Jinhwan feels when he’s buffeted between the crooks of their elbows, or Bobby needing Jinhwan’s ear in the middle of the night as much as he needs Hanbin’s over a soundboard.

The vibrations echo in Jinhwan’s own chest when Hanbin laughs, a note of self deprecation in its timbre when he’s talking about how pitiful his lyrics make him seem.

“You are pitiful, Hanbin.” Bobby laughs open mouthed and drags a hand down his face as he says it, voice nothing but affectionate. Jinhwan snorts into the crook of Hanbin’s neck but turns it into a nuzzle when Hanbin ducks his head like he’s taking it more to heart than he should. There’s a moment of wriggling where Jinhwan tries to blow a raspberry against Hanbin’s ear, trying to hold him still for it with the grip he has around his middle. By the time they settle from squabbling, Hanbin’s face still in an indignant pout Jinhwan can see reflected on the screen, Bobby’s got a languid indulgent grin on his face as he watches them. One of his hands is settled low on his stomach in the bottom of the frame and Jinhwan recognizes exactly what his fingers rubbing absently along the hem of his shirt means.

Jinhwan hooks his chin over Hanbin’s shoulder more firmly, turning to press his mouth against Hanbin’s pulse point firm enough that it won’t tickle so Hanbin has no excuse to squirm away. It’s a little dissonant because Jinhwan can’t look into the camera and Bobby’s eyes at the same time but he knows that if Bobby was actually here, shoved into the opposite corner of the bed so all three of their knees were knocking together, they’d be trading conspiratorial grins. And there it is, in the little encouraging nod of Bobby’s chin.

Hanbin goes perfectly still when Jinhwan’s lips shift, dragging against his skin in something more like a kiss. His head is bent to the side, only serving to stretch the length of his neck out for Jinhwan’s mouth. On screen Bobby’s already gotten his hand up to the wrist under the elastic of his shorts. Jinhwan flicks his eyes to the side of Hanbin’s face and can see him blinking opened mouthed at the image. Jinhwan doesn’t waste any time either. The call time in the corner of the screen is ticking over two hours. One of his hands slips from Hanbin’s sweatshirt pocket to worm beneath layers of cotton until he can feel the warmth of Hanbin’s bare tummy.

It’s practiced now, the way Jinhwan can slide a hand into Hanbin’s sweats and have him firm up with a few tugs. Hanbin still reacts like he’s feeling someone else’s hand on his dick for the first time every time, breath catching in his throat and eyes slamming shut. Jinhwan’s other hand finds the same gap above Hanbin’s waistband and settles against his stomach to soothe up and down while he pumps Hanbin’s cock. Jinhwan wonders if the mic is picking up the muted sounds of rustling cloth. Bobby’s steady breathing is a faint heady white noise coming through the speakers.

“Hanbin.” The name sounds dragged over gravel but it’s coaxing when Bobby says it again and Hanbin’s eyes ease open to half lidded in response. Getting Hanbin’s cock out takes a bit of awkward shuffling but it helps he wears such baggy clothes. He shoves his sweatpants down his hips with his legs still spread so Jinhwan’s palm rubbing over the head pops into the frame on screen. Bobby gives a grunt of approval and one of his arms folds behind his head, looking like a coy jock camboy in his undershirt and basketball shorts jerking off on camera.

Jinhwan’s wrist speeds up as his tongue follows the tendon in Hanbin’s neck up to the spot behind his ear that always makes him whine when Jinhwan sucks at the skin there. His own cock feels heavy between his legs and the little friction he can get from rocking against the small of Hanin’s back isn’t much but it’s enough for now. He knows after they end the call Hanbin will fumble to return the favor, asking for permission with his actions rather than his words.

They’ve tried to get Hanbin to understand he doesn’t need to be nervous about this thing between them, that he can have what he wants if he just asks for it. But the hesitancy is sometimes still there. Like how Hanbin will turn to angle his chin towards Jinhwan, nose skating across Jinhwan’s cheek for Bobby to see, but won’t be the one to lean in for what Jinhwan knows he’s after. Jinhwan does it for him because they don’t have time for teasing, kissing Hanbin and presses his mouth open with his tongue. It’s messier and more open mouthed than Jinhwan prefers but he does it for Bobby’s benefit, can hear the pleased huff and the shunting rhythm of Bobby’s fist quickening.

Hanbin doesn’t last much longer after Jinhwan’s hand slides down to palm his balls gathered close to his body. He grips at Jinhwan’s forearm as his knees curl up, his hips coming off the bed in needy little jerks, his breathing heaving through his nose. When Jinhwan feels Hanbin’s muscles start to tense up he turns him with a thumb under his chin to look into the camera, his shiny mouth reflecting the light from the screen.

Hanbin’s face crumples uglily when he comes but Bobby’s mouth drops open and his eyes slit like it’s doing something for him. “Yeah, _fuck_...,” he growls as Jinhwan milks the last few spurts out of Hanbin, Hanbin’s belly going concave and spasming.

Jinhwan hadn’t bothered to cup a hand over the head of Hanbin’s cock so his sweatpants have been defiled but Jinhwan doesn’t think Hanbin’s noticed yet. He wipes his palm on Hanbin’s thigh cause he might as well at that point and kisses the corner of Hanbin’s jaw. Bobby must’ve finished himself off in the meantime, judging by the dopey sleepy grin on his face and the way he’s contentedly rubbing his stomach.

Jinhwan wonders if he’ll even bother to wash his hands before folding them to say Grace at the dinner table with his family.

 

-

 

It’s something of a tradition, their own mild form of hazing. Whoever leaves the practice room last can expect some juvenile teasing. Usually it’s a snap of the two freed from the basement grinning while cheersing ice cream cones or a haiku from Bobby about how comfortable his bed is.

Tonight it’s Jinhwan’s turn to be last. He presses his fingers to his eyes and smacks his cheeks, trying to stay attentive. Hongseok’s a good kid. Well, kid probably isn’t the best word. Jinhwan’s still getting used to having someone around who he can’t smack for mouthing off. It’s a shitty situation they’re in all around and Jinhwan isn’t proud of his first reaction to Hongseok’s introduction but he’s gotten past it.

That doesn’t change the fact Hongseok is sort of helpless when it comes to dance. He hasn’t had the self consciousness drilled out of him yet, is still too subdued with his expressions and gestures. So here Jinhwan is, wondering how much longer Junhwe’s patience born from loyalty will hold out as they run the routine over and over.

The first text comes while Jinhwan’s in the middle of waving his arms. “Make it bigger!” he stresses again, grabbing his phone laying at his side and thumbing it open on reflex. “From the bridge.” He tries not to sound tired because it won’t help Hongseok any to hear it in his voice. His eyes flick to the screen, expecting a picture of Bobby modeling his pajamas and pillow. Instead it’s something that takes Jinhwan a minute to place.

“Are you going to play the music then?” Junhwe’s starting to get a little testy and Jinhwan can’t really blame him. Jinhwan blinks and recovers. His finger hits the playback button on the speakers and tries not to think of the close up picture of Hanbin’s mouth stretched around Bobby’s cock sitting on his phone.

Jinhwan’s gotten enough dick pics from Bobby in the past, always at typical angles that keep his face or anything identifying out of the shot. That is, if you’re not Jinhwan, who’s familiar enough with the whole package to be able to place it from just a few flashes of skin. Jinhwan usually deletes them as soon as he opens it, rolling his eyes but heartbeat picking up a little at how risky Bobby’s being. This is the first time he’s roped Hanbin into it.

The pictures keep coming, lighting up Jinhwan’s phone incessantly and making it hard for him to concentrate. And of course Jinhwan can’t stop himself from scrolling through them between their drills, conscious of the mirrored wall behind him and keeping the screen discreetly between his legs. Most of them are too vague to tell what’s happening, shots of the back of Hanbin’s head with Bobby’s hand threaded through his hair, but then the next will be a macro shot of Hanbin’s tongue pressing into the slit of Bobby’s cock that could pass for artsy in certain corners of the internet.

Jinhwan tells Hongseok and Junhwe to take a break, get some water and rest their voices, and goes to the bathroom down the hall to jerk off quick and rough with the door locked. He takes a picture in the mirror after, pants undone and mouth red from biting at it to keep quiet. He holds up his middle finger and uploads it to their group message.

 

-

 

Turning the cameras off one by one feels like scratching a six month itch. Bobby’s shirt is whipped off with a hoot the second Jinhwan’s finger hits the power button on the last one in his and Donghyuk’s room. They’re still _there_ though, watching with their dead eye lenses, so Hanbin gathers an armful of his and Bobby’s snapbacks and makes a pass around the dorm doling them out over each camera.

“Swag,” he says to himself under his breath as he covers the last one with Bobby’s _SMTM3_ cap. Jinhwan’s torn between rolling his eyes and laughing open mouthed when Hanbin bumps his fist against Bobby’s waiting one from where he’s splayed out on the couch shirtless.

Hanbin spends the day the crew finally comes to disassemble their surveillance set up at home with his mom and little sister. Bobby spends it in his underwear grappling Jinhwan to the floor or the nearest flat surface to make out whenever he feels like it. It’s the most freedom they’ve had, probably ever, and it feels good but pangingly empty at the same time. Jinhwan’s lips are chapped and raw by sunset.

Hanbin comes home to Jinhwan in one of his pilfered loose tanks and Bobby’s lap on the couch. Jinhwan’s not sure how long he stands in the entryway watching before Bobby catches sight of him.

“Hanbin,” Bobby mumbles, his bottom lip still caught between in Jinhwan’s teeth.

“Hmmm?” Jinhwan hums, hips rocking experimentally as his body gets used to Bobby’s cock stretching him open. They haven’t had the chance to do this in so long. It’s hard to manage anything more than rushed handjobs living in such close quarters when the only alone time comes in the shower and even then the sore knees in practice the next day are a rough price to pay.

Later Jinhwan will wonder what it says that his first reaction was to think Bobby was about to wrap a hand around his cock and murmur filth in his ear instead of realizing they weren’t alone anymore. He gets it when Bobby lifts his chin towards the door, steadying his grip on Jinhwan’s waist as he turns to look.

Hanbin’s standing there in his socks, one hand fisted at his side and the other beating nervously against his chest. "Ah," Jinhwan says in understanding, body flushing with heat at the way Hanbin has his wide eyed stare fixed on them and realizes this is new territory for Hanbin.

Jinhwan reaches out towards him, palm open, and Hanbin takes a step into the room.


End file.
